Divinity Treasures Protagonist Battle Royale
Warning: It's gonna be quite a long read. Description Battle of the heroes of Divinity Treasures! A 6-way battle royale! Who will win? Interlude As strong as the likes of Claude, Roy and Amaki are... let's see how strong they really are by pitting them against each other! Just who will prevail? Let us introduce the fighters! Roy "Son Wukong" The current gen monkey king, and the True Enlightenment Staff wielder Claude Hashigashi The legendary samurai warrior, and wielder of the Hintogi. Zane Treck Stealth of the shadows, wielding the Shadow Gauntlet Amaki Orotanoshi Dual katana user, as she uses the Roni Saki Jack Clen A proud knight of his kingdom, and user of Excalibur Ago '''The elemental user We will analyze on who will win this battle royale! Roy '''Age: 15 Height: 5'8" Race: '''Monkey-Human Hybrid '''Weapon Of Choice: True Enlightenment Staff Roy was born in Jungle Valley, he was raised there as his father died. His mother moved to society when Roy was at the age of 10, he was very curious in this new world as he meets new friends and enemies. Roy was very curious as at the age of 15 he started to go to high school and met friends like Dash, Justin, and Link. Roy was quite skilled at the arts of handling a staff as he used his weapon, the Enlightenment Staff to beat enemies. But the higher tier enemies such as Dark Strider, Evil Roy, and even Linoon were almost impossible to defeat for Roy. But luckily for him, he got the True Enlightenment Staff which helped him in his journeys defeating those three powerful beings. Strength Feats: * Able to plow a hole in a tree * Lifted up a boulder * One punched a dinosaur * Bent steel * Punched through concrete wall but his hand broke after * Able to carry the Enlightenment Staff which is about 10932 pounds * Capable of matching Dash who is capable of lifting buildings * Shook a continent * Smashed a mountain into smithereens * Can crack an island in half Speed Feats: * Dodged arrows in the Nightmare Zone * Has kept pace with Dark Strider * Tagged Evil Roy's teleportation by predicting his movements and punched him successfully * Capable of dodging lasers and acid spit by monsters that went Mach 1 * Able to tag a supersonic jet * Can run after a missile and hold onto it * Caught a bullet with his teeth * dodged minigun bullets with ease * Can react to natural lightning * Dodged a ray of light Durability Feats: * Tanked Reto's attacks which can destroy a small building * Has the ability to survive being smashed by trees * Had a building fall on him and shrug it off like it was nothing * Took a nuke to the face * Able to tank a meteor that killed the dinosaurs * An island crashed into him and got up like it was nothing Faults: * Can be taken out easily * Uses strategy rather than attack potency * Vulnerable to soul based and mind attacks * Due to being cheerful he can be quite carried away in battle Claude Age: 16 Height: 5'10" Race: Human Weapon Of Choice: Hintogi Claude is a boy who was raised in Oolum City, he was a normal boy. However his parents were killed in an accident and Claude never was scarred by this, instead, he used it to motivate him to get stronger. He never cried in tears, instead, he took it as a lesson learned as they give him strength. Claude was trained with a sword as he gets Hintogi a samurai sword capable of slicing demons in half with ease. He is quite skilled as he was seen slicing through demons and monsters in seconds, being a badass he is, he has a soft side that being, sparing baby demons. He prefers to fight others who are either on par with his strength or even stronger than him as he fights with honor. Strength Feats: * Capable of picking up a truck with ease * Can swing a tree like a toy * Overpowered a demon, which is stated to be 10x stronger than humans * Annihilated an army of monsters with a single swing of his sword * Able to push mountains * Can obliterate a meteor, which is the size of an island * Broke through 10 layers of unbreakable material * Can split a continent in half * Obliterated an island with mere ease by smashing his sword on the ground Speed Feats: * Kept up with a car that was speeding * Dodged bullets effortlessly * Can dodge a demon's attacks, which is in the range of Mach 5 * Went so fast when he was fighting the demon king, he vanished and killed him in seconds * Can make afterimages by walking * Able to slice through demons by swiping his blade in the air * Dodged missile fire Durability Feats: * Tanked a nuclear explosion * Survived being blasted to the island resulting into an island busting move * Able to survive being slammed and crushed through many buildings * Can survive being impaled many times as if they were just a daily thing * Had a laser hit him and get up * Survived a fall from space * Had a small piece of the moon crush him * Survived a volcano eruption Faults: * Overconfident * Cocky * Prefers to wait for an attack and counter it * Can get angered easily at certain cases Zane Age: 19 Height: 6'0" Race: Half Demon Weapon Of Choice: '''Shadow Gauntlet Zane is a half demon, he is an orphan raised by many and sooner or later he decided to go on his little own journey at the age of 18. One year later the village was getting rampaged, Zane had to rescue his people as he was rewarded with the Shadow Gauntlet. A weapon known to make ninja stars, katana, scythes and kunai out of shadows. He can even fire shadow beams and all these kinds of cool stuff. Though Zane is shown to not use it much against weaker opponents, being a half-demon he is granted with an additional +10 stat overall due to the Shadow Gauntlet. Zane later uses it on his journeys to help him as he protects his village, among other villains. '''Strength Feats: * Has been able in most cases break down trees * Has destroyed many buildings with his ninja stars * Used his kunai's to pierce through the people's armors * Lifted a pyramid * Busted through solid rock * Tore through people's skin, meat and bones tearing them apart with ease. * Destroyed an entire country by punching it Speed Feats: * Dodged many arrows * Has been able to dodge lightning based magic * Can travel through the battlefield in one minute * Dodged and reacted to actual lightning * Has been able to dodge a falling boulder Durability Feats: * Tanked a building falling on him * Took a knife to the neck and shrugged it off * Has been able to fight even with one of his organs removed * Has fought when massive amounts of blood were lost * Took a country sized rock to the face Faults: * Arrogant * Quite ignorant * Very stubborn Amaki Age: 17 Height: 5'7" Race: '''Moeast, Human '''Weapon Of Choice: '''Roni Saki Amaki is the female protagonist of Divine Treasures: Deathly Soul, she is a human born with Moeast powers as she is punished by humanity and sworn to never to return back again. As she has an arm with bandages all over it to cover her powers, even then she fights with her katana and soon obtained Roni Saki. She had her mom die in front of her, with her brother betraying her and almost killing her in the process as it was revealed that he was the one that killed their mom. She went insane and had a goal to murder her brother cause of the fact that he killed their very own mother, and blamed it all on him and swore to end his life from now on. '''Strength Feats: * Has ripped a T-Rex in bloody pieces with no effort at all * Can one shot bears * Able to lift up an entire continent * Has crushed a continent * Can lift up a building * Punched a hole through a building * Broke through steel Speed Feats: * Can react to arrows up close * Dodged sunlight * Has been capable of going to the Troposphere and back in an hour. * Can react to cars about to crash at her * Reacted to raindrops, and slashed them Durability Feats: * Has survived having a building crash on her * Tanked a nuclear explosion only to be knocked out * Survived a giant bear swiping her to an entire town once again being knocked out * Capable of getting crashed through many trees and get up Faults: * A glass cannon * Her Moeast powers can make her lose control Jack Age: Likely 20 Height: 6'1 Race: '''Human '''Weapon Of Choice: Excalibur He is one of the top class soldiers, as he was the one to wield Excalibur and defeat the Evil Knight, and was soon called a legend going by the White Knight. As far as Backstory goes he doesn't have much going for him. Strength Feats: ''' * Sliced concrete in half with a wooden sword * Has sliced diamond in half with an iron sword * Lifted up 10 trees * Swings a giant sword with ease * Defeated a goddess who is capable of destroying and recreating the continent * Sliced a country in half '''Speed Feats: * Dodged magic spells * Capable of outrunning a cheetah * Has peak human speeds * Swings his sword so fast that his opponents can't even see his arm Durability Feats: * His armor allows him to tank many hits from Country Level enemies * Survived being punched to a town * Capable of getting shot by an arrow and shrug it off like it was nothing Faults: * Not much feats, otherwise not much notable Ago Age: 20s Height: 5'11" Race: '''Evil Dragon Reincarnate '''Weapon Of Choice: Elemental Gem Being the Evil Dragon Reincarnate, he fights for good rather than evil. As he has betrayed his own kind to fight on the good side, rather than the bad side. He is equipped with the elemental gem and can use all elements to counter an attack from an opponent that uses either fire, water, plant or even wind! He is made to be unstoppable there is. Strength Feats: * Held off a building * casually destroyed a City * When possessed, he killed Krin, who is able to destroy a mountain with ease * Lifted a car * Can reflect country leveled attacks * sealed a being that can destroy continents Speed Feats: * Can run through a battlefield in a minute * Dodged arrows * Can dodge bullet fire * Reacted to Lightning Magic * Dodged fire magic Durability Feats: * Tanked a city leveled explosion * Has been able to tank hits from Krin * Has survived a car crashing into him * Shrugs off being impaled Faults: * Slow * Reliant on magic Fight Pre-Fight In Oolum city, a boy with blonde spiky hair walked with a map on his hand. "So, from what I know.... it is here! Aw no." His name was Claude as he was looking for the missing piece for his katana, "I could have sworn it was here somewhere! Ugh, I need to find that Ruby Gem....." but then a black haired, and yellow-eyed female approached Claude and said the following, "So you are looking for that? Well, I am sorry tough guy but I am the one that needs it." Claude turned around only to see the most beautiful girl he has met, Claude blushed a bit, "Well, no but.... uh....." the girl named Amaki then stated, "Well hand the map over, I'll look for it." Claude then refused, "What if I don't!" Amaki then glared at him. "Then say hello to death." she used her Moeast powers to fire a black-reddish beam from her hands firing it at Claude causing him to block with Hintogi. An explosion visible from miles away, Roy was alerted, "Justin! What's that!?" Justin then replied. "Not sure, we should check it out!" Roy then responded with, "No I'll check it out! Justin, you take care of Link and Dash and treat them well with their wounds." Roy ran off with Justin nodding. Roy entered Oolum city only to see Claude and Amaki standing from each other, a knight then appeared and said the following, "You two! Come with me and pay the price to these damages!" he said, as Amaki tried to shut him up by summoning a sharp object under him, which he jumped up and sliced it in half. His name is Jack, a hooded figure then watched from afar, and shot an electric beam at Claude, which he dodged. "Ugh, not more visitors!" Amaki groaned. Roy then saw them as threats and took out his True Enlightenment Staff, with the others taking out their respective weapons. "HEY BASTARD! LEARN HOW TO KEEP YOUR CRAP QUIET!" Roy said to Claude, Claude then glared at Roy and stood from each other, as each of the fighters pick their respective opponents. FIIIIGHT!!!!!!! The Fight Roy extended his pole hitting Claude into a forest, as he chases him down there with Amaki fighting Jack and Zane fighting Ago. Jack ran at Amaki and did a downwards strike at her which she dodged and vanished striking Jack everywhere, Jack did a backflip and took out his arrow shooting at her, she once again dodged and used her elemental blaze kick to knock Jack away. Jack then got up and took out Excalibur slashing Amaki, she landed on a tree firing a dark beam. Jack then parried the blast with his sword and hitting an aerial slash knocking Amaki down. Jack tried to stab her while she was on the ground, but she managed to hit him with her beastly claw. "A demon!?" Jack assumed, Jack took out his bow and shot a light arrow at her, who sliced it in half. Amaki once again vanished and sliced Jack in every direction chipping a piece of his armor, Jack ran at Amaki trading blows with her as Jack slashes up causing Amaki to stagger. She then fled away from any further damage. Jack then tried to look for her, but it was too late but the transfer to Zane and Ago, Ago was having too much trouble tracking where he is, but he managed to hit him with his electric attacks. Zane took out his shuriken and threw it at Ago who used a magic barrier to reflect it which hit Zane's shoulder, he screamed in agony and pulled it off, dropping it as he bleeds and Ago fires another electricity beam hitting Zane which made this a fatal attack. Zane then jumped up and punched Ago in the face, then taking out his dagger jabbing it into his throat as blood squirt all over his face, Ago was squirming everywhere as Zane ended it by punching his face so hard that it turned into bloody mush. KO! FIRST BLOOD! Zane dropped his lifeless body and searched for his next target, as the fight now focuses on Roy and Claude with them fighting very intense. Claude then managed to get a hit off of Roy causing him to bleed a little, Roy spun his Enlightenment Staff creating a small tornado hitting Claude knocking him against a tree. Roy then thought of something as he extended his staff to knock a tree, making them knock one another as Claude gets up in horror and slices the trees into little bits of pieces, Claude then slashed at Roy, as he dodged and did a backflip doing a tornado causing Claude to hover in the air. Roy hit him, as Claude falls to the ground with those two running at each other as it stops there. Jack searching for Amaki, now sees her trying to heal. Amaki then spots him and hides in the trees, Jack looks for her with Excalibur on hand, Amaki then appears and starts hacking and slashing Jack into bloody chunks of pieces before he can react with dual katanas ending him quickly. KO! Remaining:4 Claude was sent towards a tree, as he lost Roy... he then got up and saw someone for a second, looked like that dude named Zane... he took out his katana in a samurai form, KURU RYUSOP! Claude screamed as he swings his blade towards the wall revealing Zane. Zane did 3 back flips and threw kunai's with Claude slashing through them effortlessly, Zane did a jutsu hand formation and fired 3 fire bombs at Claude which he reflected with his magic. TAIMINI HIRUMEKI! Claude said jumping down to slash down Zane which he did successfully hitting him teleporting in each direction Zane is slashing him. Zane managed to get out and throw 3 shurikens those of which got slashed in half by Claude. TAIMINI RYUSOP! ''' He did 3 slashes at Zane and doing a kick to knock him away, Zane took out his kunai and decided to stab Claude and try to poison Claude. Unfortunately for the ninja it was unsuccessful and was then impaled and kicked away. Zane punched Claude doing many martial arts moves as Claude decided to swing his sword down which he instead sliced a wooden board. Zane appeared from the shadows and kicked Claude to a wall, '''SHOSHUKU! Claude yelled and was instantly faster as he jumped up and yelled, KURU RYUSEN! MAKA TERUMASHI SETOCLAU! as this meant death for Zane, Claude impaled Zane doing many kanji marks on the screen as he teleported around to hack and slash Zane cutting his arms and legs off, and finally slicing his head off separating his limbs. Killing the ninja. KO! Remaining: 3 Results Category:Battle Royale Category:OC fights